The Joker Springer Show
by Shanethewritter
Summary: Just a humorous parody of both Teen Titans and Jerry Springer.


Warning the following story takes place in scripted format, it may contain coarse language and mature themes.

Opening: Joker has finally gone legit and others have followed suit. Rather than commit crimes he decides to do his own tabloid talk show. This is the Joker Springer Show.

[We open with the camera panning out around the audience chanting.]

Audience: Joker! Joker! Joker! Joker! Joker!

[The Joker comes out in full attire with Bane standing by his side and a few thugs with him dressed in purple suits with Security written on them in poorly written crayon. All but the Joker walk so the set while he turns to adress his audience.]

Joker: Joker here, now on tonight's show we have a bit of a doozy it's called "I cheated on my fiance on our wedding day." And our guest is an old foe of mine, please not give a warm welcome to Nightwing.

[Nightwing walks out into a crowd of booing unfazed because he's heard worse he shakes hands with the Joker then jerks his away quickly before having a seat.]

Joker: What's the matter boy wonderpants, don't you trust me?

Nightwing: Well just because you went legit doesn't mean your tricks died with you.

Joker: Well old habits die hard, but this isn't about me though. I heard you have had some trouble with your lady friend, whatshername Koriana korieannie.

Nightwing: Koriand'r. Yes see I don't know why she has a right to complain.

Audience: YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!

Joker: Quiet or I'll gas you.

[The audience stops abruptly.]

Joker: Go on.

Nightwing: I cheated on her once. One time. When we were going out she married some other guy on her home planet. And during the wedding she and Raven made out. And now she's with the guy you killed as well as Roy Harper.

Joker: Let's bring her out, please welcome Koriand'r aka Starfire.

[The audience was divided when she came out, half of them cheereed and wolf whistled, whilst the other half booed her. She was in no mood for both as she angrily stormed towards Nightwing.]

Starfire: On our wedding day! How could you do this on our WEDDING DAY YOU PIECE OF SHI-

[She goes to take a swing at him but Bane restrains her whilst the rest of security make sure Nightwing doesn't do anything. She calms down and takes a seat. ]

Nightwing: You're no prize pick yourself. You got married.

Starfire: That was to stop a war I didn't love him.

{The audience gasps as more cheers become boos.]

Nightwing: You made out with Raven.

Starfire: That was unfair she forced me into that. Besides she was after you too as I recall.

[The audience cheers even more.]

Nightwing: Oh really? What else did you do in Tahiti

Audience: WHAT!?

Nightwing: Ya that's right, Raven did try to steal me away, she had the ability to manipulate emotions and made me think we were in love. Star here said she would straighten her out. They were gone for days, so something must have happened.

Audience: WE LOVE LESBIANS WE LOVE LESBIANS!

Nightwing; And don't get me started with Jason Todd we were like brothers. At least Barbara was understanding.

Joker: You cheated on her with Barbara Gordon!?

[The Audeince gasps and cheers.]

Nightwing: Ya she was my Ex so?

Joker: Oh nothing, just the sheer mechanics of that are mind boggling.

Nightwing: This coming from the guy that shot her. Besides she recovered from that long ago.

Joker: Let's bring her out.

[Barbara walks out in full Batgirl attire with confidence. Starfire tries to go for her but Bane holds her back. Barbara wasn't pulling punches either as she went at her as well.]

Barbara: I WAS HIS FIRST! YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT I WAS HIS FIRST!

Starfire: YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! I INVITED YOU TO OUR WEDDING FOR F**** SAKE!

Barbara: HE WAS GETTING COLD FEET!

[After a while of struggling they both calmed down and took a seat.]

Joker: As I understand it you were his first girlfriend.

Barbara: Yes, we went out a few times before he joined the Titans. We broke up before he met this hussy.

Starfire: HUSSY!?

Barbara: You practically stroll around the entire planet with as little clothes as possible. You might as well be crimefighting in the nude.

least I didn't consider him a sloppy second!

Barbara: What the hell are you talking about Balloon Bod!?

Starfire: Well I don't recall your name being Robin Girl now do I?

[Audience roars with cheering.]

Audience: BATMAN LOVER BATMAN LOVER!

Barbara: Well I don't have to you did it for me, how is Jason by the way?

[The audience roars with laughter.]

Joker: Let's find out, bring out Jason Todd.

[Jason in full Red Hood Attire. The audience booed him instantly.]

Audience: SECOND BEST SECOND BEST!

[Jason just bowed and went to kiss Starfire on the cheek. Nightwing charges at him but security holds him back as Jason proudly takes a seat.]

Nightwing: YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?

Jason: Oh come on she was damaged goods before she even kissed you.

Nightwing: That didn't stop you from taking advantage of her amnesia.

Jason: I'd give her the amnesia if I had to.

[the Audience booed him. Bane slammed Jason against the wall.]

Bane: YOU NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A GIRL THAT WAY PENDEJO!

Audience: BANE! BANE! BANE!

[Bane takes Jason off the wall and let's him sit down.}

Barbara: Damn Jason what's wrong with you, compared to our BS, you are the worst. Star I'm sorry.

Starfire: Me too, I'm getting out of the outlaws.

Joker: What you're done already I was gonna bring out Roy.

Starefire: No point in that I offered he said no.

Joker: Oh alright. Now for my final thought. A wedding is considered one of the most important aspect of an estranged couple's life. It's what brings them together and if done right, tears them apart. I can never say who's in the right, because in my humble opinion you're all screwed up and coming from me, that's saying something. Take care of yourself and each other. And you better leave soon because I just flooded the room with Joker Venom. HAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAAAA!


End file.
